


Forgotten

by JustAlly



Category: Only The Young, Stereo Kicks (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's bandmates had been like this all week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

All was quite in Stereo Kicks room for a change until Charlie's alarm on his phone began to ring. The youngest boy groaned rolling over to turn it off, he unlocked his phone and began to press the alarm button but the sleepy but grouchy voice of James interrupted him.   
"Turn that fucking shit of Charlie".  
The youngest boy jumped dropping his phone onto the floor where it bounced and fell but still continued to ring.   
"For fuck sake Charlie turn it fucking off, or do you need us to do that too?"   
The schoolboy rolled his eyes at his band mates harsh words muttering to himself about his band mates being fucking assholes. Charlie swiped his phone up from the floor groaning silently as he noticed the crack across his screen. Even thought it was cracked the fourteen year old was still able to use it and he quickly turned his alarm and grabbed his school uniform of the end of his bed before moving to the door and opening it before shutting it. He jumped into the bathroom locking the door before sliding down it gripping his bed head of hair as tear streamed down his face. His band mates had been like that all week ever since they was in the bottom two, at first Charlie had put it down as them being stressed about the next week but now? He was pretty sure they all hated him. The fans and other contestants seemed to realise that they was all acting very differently and being rude to most people, well besides Charlie who just wanted them to be like normal. Charlie was the only one who being remotely normal, even though he was quieter than before he also found himself hanging around the Only The Young members who currently seemed to be better friends than the rest of Stereo Kicks. He spent that long on the bathroom floor just crying and gripping his hair that Charlie's second alarm which was twenty minutes later then the first. The youngest of the entire house quickly turned it of before running water in the basin and throwing water in his face trying to hide the fact he had been crying, because no doubt OTY and other would start asking questions if they saw him. Once Charlie was sure that his eyes was ringed red anymore he began to brush his hair leaving it flat which was weird considering he usually had it in a quiff. He quickly got his school uniform on before undoing the plug in the sink. Charlie frowned before opening the door and tiptoeing into his room and grabbing his bag from on the side of his bed, it was like he became a ninja as he shut the door silently, the fourteen year old practically sprinted down the stairs and into the living room. Charlie placed his bag on the floor before walking into the kitchen opening the fridge and grabbing a diet coke. He skipped breakfast and just before he was going into the living room to grab his bag once again. Mikey and the older Charlie into the competition came down stairs and into the living room.   
"Hey younger Char" Mikey smiled ruffling the kids hair which to be honest he didn't even have the energy to complain about. The older Charlie walked over and hugged the youngest boy tight.   
"Don't worry kiddo, they'll be back to normal in no time"   
Charlie (Jones) smiled weakly walking and picking his bag up before slinging it over his shoulders which throbbed.   
"I'm honestly starting to doubt it"  
The two boys of the other band didn't have time to reply as the kid threw a "Bye guys" over his shoulder before walking out the door. Charlie and Mikey shared a look before they noticed what time it was. It was only just gone 7, the younger boys school was only a half an hour walk and didn't start till half eight. It was then that their hearts broke as they realised. Charlies was going earlier because he's petrified of being around his band mates which a week ago the fourteen year had seen as his brothers.   
It was only quarter past midday and only 3/4 Through forth lesson but for Charlie the day seemed to drag. He had fallen asleep in science, he had missed some important homework for English, more importantly when he had rang Reece hoping the boy nearest his age would be a bit more sympathetic. He was wrong, once the older boy had answered the call he began to rip Charlies head off.   
"Charlie where the fuck are you?, you know we fucking need you for fucking rehearsals or having you fucking forgotten that? If you don't fucking get here soon i swear to god, I'm going to do something that i certainly won't fucking forget. Got it?"   
Charlie had never heard the older boy sound so angry and he hated what he was imagining what could happen, he messaged Tom a while later reminding him to pick him up that evening so he could do extra rehearsals. But only revived a text saying 'I won't, I'm not fucking stupid like you, who do you mistake me for Charlie i swear?' and currently Charlie was sat in his school bathrooms after getting in an argument with his friend. The fourteen year old who was just physically and emotionally tired had tears streaming down his face as he sat in the locked cubicle, he still remained to be as silent as a ghost until the bell went to signal that lunch had started.   
The rest of the day seemed to drag even longer for the stressed fourteen year old who just felt like exploding into a massive ball of flames. He was now sat outside his school his legs swinging side to side as he sat on the wall, it began to get dark and according to his phone it was quarter to five, Charlie's school finished an hour and forty five minutes ago. He had tried ringing his band but nobody answered their phones. Tears of frustration, annoyance, and fear began trailing down his cheeks. As it got darker and darker the fourteen year old had to wrap his arms around himself to try and keep warm for now, he waited another ten minutes before fishing his phone out of his bag quickly ringing Mikey's number, it wasn't very long that Charlie had to wait before Mikey's familiar voice spoke.   
"M-Mikey M-My boys f-forgot m-me" Charlie half stuttered from nervousness and from the cold.   
Mikey who was at the x factor house stood up suddenly grabbing his keys and motioning for his best friends to follow. He took a shuddering breathe trying to reign in his anger at the other members of the eight piece boy band.   
"Okay kid, Are you still at school?" Charlie nodded into his phone only to remember  
that the other band couldn't see his nod so he spoke up his voice still weak.   
"Y-Yeah"   
Mikey who had just been informing his band of what was going on. Charlie (George) look madder than any of them had ever seen before, Charlie had taken the younger boy under his wing, them both connected together with the things had common and the older boy was really protective of the younger boy. that's how Charlie made most of the contestants feel, he somehow made them feel protective over him even if you just met him hours /minutes before, you only had to take one look in his eyes and you would see the innocence and it would remind you that he was still only fourteen. The four members of Only The Young quickly jumped into the car, Parisa grabbed the phone of Mikey who was sat in the drivers seat with Betsy next to him and Charlie was sat next to the oldest girl. Parisa began to try comforting the distraught fourteen year old trying to coax which street he was on. While Parisa was talking to the younger Charlie, Betsy and Mikey was having their own quiet conversation. Charlie had his head on the window wincing as he realised that it had started raining, he swore softly sharing a look with his oldest best friend who looked as edgy as he did, not that he knew it.   
The four of them pulled up in front of Charlie's school about half an hour later and they skidded to a holt, All four of them wrenched their door open and ran over to see if they could see the fourteen year old. After searching in different directions it was the youngest member of the other band who spotted Charlie.   
"CHARLIE" He yelled running towards the corner of the wall where the fourteen year old was currently sat, his head was lent against his knees and when he looked up to see the other band racing towards him he smiled softly his lips tinted blue. Parisa took one look at the boy who was drenched shivering and slightly blue before taking charge.  
"We need to get him to the car, Betsy run ahead to the car and turn the heating on and find a few of the blankets that's in the back, Char and Mikey i need you to get him up and get him to the car as soon as we can".   
The twenty year old knelt down in front of the devastated boy who raised his head, her heart broke when she saw the pain in his eyes.   
"We're going to move you okay kid?" She spoke soothingly standing back up so her two male band mates could get hold of him.   
Charlie and Mikey quickly lifted the school boy up between them before quickly walking towards the car was. Mikey frowned sadly at the boy who was practically one of his best friends and started to wonder how the boys so called 'Bandmates' could forget about him, little did Mikey but his brown haired best friend who was on the rather tall fourteen year olds other side was thinking the exact same thing. They quickly got Charlie into the car where Betsy started wrapping him up in blankets. It didn't take them long to get back to the x factor and Mikey wouldn't say yes if you asked him if he drove at a normal speed. Parisa quickly kept out the car opening the door as her band mates bought the youngest of the contestants in placing him on the settee before Mikey raced upstairs in to the room that the Stereo Kicks boys shared together his anger rising as he realised they'd probably gone out to get drunk. Again. Well besides Reece but it wasn't the point. The fuming band member grabbed the nearest pair of baggy trousers before grabbing one of Charlie's huddies that the boy seemed to love so much.Mikey sprinted down the stairs quickly going into the room where his band mates and Charlie was.   
The fourteen year old was warming up slightly the bluish tint fading from his hands and his face but he was still shivering. The girls left the room so the males could get Charlie changed from his still soaking wet school uniform. Once they had got him changed the bundled him up in a quilt before bringing him upstairs into the room which Charlie and Mikey shared placing him on the older best friends bed. They pulled a blanket over the top of the quilt making the rather tall boy look like he was in a cocoon which made the girls aww softly. The four got changed themselves each of then getting into their onesies before walking into the room again. The older Charlie walked over and brushed some of fourteen year olds rather wet hair of his forehead wincing when he noticed the heat radiating from his head. Half an hour later, they had given Charlie his medicine to reduce his fever and he was now dosing peacefully, Mikey and Betsy who had been waiting downstairs for the other boys of Stereo Kicks, walked upstairs shaking their heads. They still wasn't home, Parisa grabbed her phone and dialled Tom's number taking deep breathes as if to try and calm herself down, it didn't work though.   
"Ello?"   
"Do you care to tell me who you fucking forgot Tom Mann?" Her voice rose as she got more and more angry at the older boy  
"So what we forgot the kid, Charlie needs to fucking learn to grow up"  
The seventeen year old Charlie grabbed the phone of his band mate, he had heard every thing the twenty one year old had said and he was pissed.   
"Care to fucking explain to me how you forgot him Tom? Huh go ahead, it'll be him you have to tell, he waited there for two fucking hours, and currently? He's fast asleep because he's sick after waiting fir you, the kid trusted you and you let him down AGAIN, Get your fucking act together otherwise we aren't letting you anywhere near him".   
As soon as he finished talking he hung up the phone not wanting to hear whatever excuse the older boy was going to give him.   
"You didn't have to do that" A weak voice said and when the other teenager looked other he saw Charlie looking up at him tiredly.   
"Oh shit, did i wake you up? Anyway yes i did Charlie"   
The fourteen year old shook his head softly as if to say no you didn't to both questions.  
"You didn't have to yell at T-Tom" Charlies voice broke as he said his band mates name and Betsy answered him.   
"Yes we did, He hurt you and so did the other boys and Charlie they needed to know what they'd done to you, we did it because all four of us think of you as a little brother and we protect our family" Charlie began to blush as she hugged him, the other three bandmates joining in as well making the fourteen feel warm and safe. He slowly began to fall asleep again but not before he managed to mutter   
"Thank you, my older siblings".   
The four members of OTY began to smiled as they watched the frail boy fall asleep. It wasn't long after that the four heard the front door slam open and they knew it was the Stereo Kicks boys and they heard 7 stes of footsteps running up the stairs. Charlie looked back at the sleeping boy worriedly as One door which he guessed was the Stereo Kicks room open then close and the sound of footsteps was noticeable again. Charlie and Mikey moved forward both of them with their arms crossed across their chests as Betsy and Parisa moved back sitting on the bed next to Charlie. The door flung open and 7 boys tumbled into the room, each of them looking frantic and mad although it was at themselves rather than anyone else.   
"Give me one good reason why we should let you see him" Mikey's voice was deep as he stared them all down.   
"We're such fucking idiots, We wasn't mad at him, we was mad at ourselves and i guess we just took it out on him and you guys and trust me, we're all so so sorry, we never meant to do any of this, all we've done this past week is be fucking dicks to you all especially Charlie, I can understand if you don't won't us to see him but please, please let us know he's okay? He means the world to us, he's our little brother even if we haven't shown it this past week" It was Casey who blurted out the apology his 6 other band mates nodding behind him frantically all of them looking worse for wear.   
"I forgive you"   
The voice that spoke was croaky and they said it with such softness that they didn't believe it had been him that spoke. Charlie stared at his 7 band mates looking each one of them in the eye. His band mates relaxed softly.   
"Just because Charlie's got a strong heart and can forgive you so easily doesn't mean we forgive you just yet" Betsy sounded practically evil as she spoke.   
"But you can see him" Parisa added on.   
The four members of the other band bent down and kissed Charlie's slightly cooler forehead before walking out of the room leaving the band mates alone. It was Barclay who walked towards him first and he sat down on the bunk just looking at the boy for a minute before embracing him in a bear hug whispering about how fucking sorry he was and that he was prick who didn't deserve someone as amazing as him in his life. The older boy let go of him before the rest of his band mates came up to him and hugged him tight apologising and telling the younger boy how much they loved him. Only The young was even more protective of Charlie after that and didn't hesitate to hug him and when the four piece pulled pranks on the 7 older boys none of them batted an eye. After all they deserved it after how they treated Charlie.


End file.
